


Done and Not Done

by aestivali



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the heat of battle, they carry their regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done and Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Arsyn/Catastrophe, snarl](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4671850#t4671850)

"Shoulda killed you when I had the chance," snarled Arsyn, slamming her ex-partner into the wall.

"We all make mistakes," said Catastrophe. Her tone was flippant despite the hand on her windpipe.

The two of them struggled as Arsyn laughed bitterly. "And what was yours? Smearing your perfect makeup?"

"No," she replied, eyes taking in every detail of that familiar face. "My big mistake was you."

And with one heave, Catastrophe knocked her to the floor.

Arsyn, stunned, sat there for a moment. Then she grimaced, and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Guess we got that in common then."


End file.
